S'il te plait
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: Brand new S'il te plait. "Namikaze...Naruto-san? Bukan orang Jepang?" "Bukan, padahal namanya seperti orang Jepang ya? Seperti namamu." Ebisu-san terkekeh. "H-Hello..." Hinata mencoba menyapanya dengan ramah. Saat pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum padanya, Hinata bisa merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu kecil yang terbang dalam perutnya.


**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **S'il te Plait © Ichikawa Hikaru.**

 **Chapitre un**

Hyuuga Hinta menyeret koper super besarnya keluar dari stasiun Hatsudai. Ia lelah. Tidursemalaman di rumah Tenten setelah penerbangan panjang dari Indonesia ke Jepang belum juga mengembalikan energi nya sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang salah dengan penerbangannya. Direct flight selama 7 jam ditemuh dengan nyaman di dalam pesawat milik salahsatu maskapai ternama Jepang. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika Tenten menjemput di bandara Narita, sahabatnya itu tidak membawa kendaraan apapun. Gadis berdarah cina itu hanya nyengir, kemudian menuntun Hinata yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang ke stasiun bus terdekat untuk pergi sampai Tokyo di awal musim semi yang tentu saja udaranya sangat dingin. Belum selesai sampai situ, setelah tiba di Tokyo, mereka masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta. Mereka kemudian menuju Shibuya dengan menggunakan Yamanote line, salah satu jalur kereta yang terkenal di Jepang karena hanya melewati area-area terkenal di Tokyo seperti Shinjuku, Ueno, Ikebukuro. Kemudian berganti kereta lagi untuk menuju kawasan Juyugaoka, karena disanalah rumah Tenten berada. Koper Hinata yang super besar itu benar-benar menjadi cobaan, karena tidak semua stasiun menyediakan elevator (atau mereka yang tak bisa menemukannya) dan membuat kedua gadis itu harus menggunakan tangga. Hinata tidak bisa marah pada sahabatnya itu, karena selain Tenten sudah mau berbaik hati menjemputnya dan membiarkannya untuk tinggal di rumah Tenten di hari pertama Ia tiba di Jepang, Tenten bilang ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan. Ya, turun naik tangga stasiun dengan koper super besar mu, benar-benar tidak bisa terlupakan, dan benar-benar melelahkan.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Hatsudai, berada di pinggiran Shibuya-ku, sangat dekat dengan Shinjuku-ku. Memang lokasi yang sangat strategis, Tenten bilang kau bisa tiba di Shibuya atau Shinjuku dengan berjalan kaki hanya dengan 30 menit saja. Tenten juga banyak membantu gadis Hyuuga ini untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan nya untuk tinggal selama 6 bulan di Jepang, termasuk tempat tinggal. Hinata lebih memilih untuk tinggal di share house, karena Ia tidak terlalu suka hidup sendiri jika gadis itu memilih tinggal di apartemen. Setelah mencari, akhirnya mereka memilih sebuah share house di kawasan Hatsudai. Berbekal aplikasi handphone mengenai jalur kereta yang ada di Jepang, Hinata pergi sendiri dari Jiyugaoka menuju Hatsudai karena Tenten harus kerja sambilan. Namun sialnya, Tenten lupa mengatakan bahwa share house nya berada di sebuah gedung di lantai 3, tanpa elevator. Jadi Hinata kembali harus menyeret koper nya sendiri dari lantai dasar hingga lantai tiga untuk sampai kedepan pintu share house yang akan ditinggalinya selama setengah tahun ini.

"Oh! Hyuuga Hinata-san, benar?" pintu terbuka setelah Hinata menekan bel yang ada di dinding disebelah kiri pintu. Pria setengah baya yang membuka kan pintu memberikan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat.

"Hai, Selamat pagi. Ya benar, dan saya kira anda Ebisu-san?" Hinata tersenyum sopan dan menjabat tangan pria yang bernama Ebisu itu. Tenten telah mengenalkan Hinata pada Ebisu-san saat 1 bulan sebelum keberangkatannya. Ebisu-san adalah pengelola dari beberapa share house yang tersebar di beberapa daerah di Tokyo, termasuk share house yang akan di tempati olehnya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk! Dan, Oh, kau bisa menggunakan sendal ini untuk dirumah, hadiah untuk pendatang baru." Kemudian Hinata diajak untuk melihat kamarnya, kemudian berkeliling rumah sambil diberi penjelasan mengenai beberapa peraturan yang ada di rumah, seperti giliran membuang sampah tiap minggu, waktu-waktu terpisah untuk membuang sampah bisa di bakar, plastik, kaleng, botol (Jepang benar-benar serius mengenai hal ini. Maksudku, jika kau tidak meletakkan sampah terbakar pada hari selasa atau sabtu pada tempat pembuangan sampah, atau meletakkan sampah yang tidak tepat pada harinya, sampah-sampah itu tidak akan diangkan dan dibirkan menumpuk oleh petugas sampah), tidak boleh menyalakan mesin cuci atau vacuum cleaner diatas jam 11 malam, dan lain-lain. Dan oh, hanya ada satu kamar mandi untuk semua orang, namun ada toilet dan washlet disetip lantainya. Rumah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai, lanti paling bawah adalah dapur, ruang makan dan ruang tengah, dan 2 lantai diatasnya adalah kamar-kamar penghuni share house ini. Ada 8 kamar yang tersedia, dan 1 diantaranya masih kosong.

"Jadi, masih ada yang tidak kau pahami Hyuuga-san?" Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tengah, membicarakan kontrak yang akan diambil Hinata untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Tolong panggil Hina saja. Hm aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Tinggal tanda tangan disini, benar?" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Setelah berbicara banyak dengan pria ini, Hinata merasa mereka semakin akrab.

"Baiklah Hina-san. Ya, benar, hanya tinggal tanda tangan disana."

"Ebisu san, apa hanya aku dan Lee-san disini yang bukan berasal dari Jepang?" Tanya Hinata setelah menandatangani dokumen kontrak dan menyerahkannya pada Ebisu-san.

"Eh? Ku kira kau orang jepang?"

"Aku memang mempunyai darah Jepang, tapi seumur hidup aku baru sekali ini datang ke Jepang. jadi aku tidak menyebut diriku orang Jepang." Jelasnya. Memang seumur hidupnya, Hinata dan keluarganya tinggal di Indonesia. Yang ia tahu dari silsilah keluarganya, dulu kakek buyutnya yang mempunyai darah bangsawan yang dekat dengan keluarga kaisar, datang ke Indonesia. Setelah jatuh cinta dan menikahi seorang gadis Indonesia, kakek buyutnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya di Jepang dan menetap di Indonesia, bahkan berpindah kewarganegaraan. Kemudian keluarga mereka membangun bisnis perkebunan, berhektar-hektar tanah di berbagai tempat di Indonesia telah di klaim menjadi milik keluarga Hyuuga, yang kini dikelola oleh sang ayah yang bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Benarkah? Tapi bahasa Jepang mu lumayan lancar ya."

"Aku mengambil kelas bahasa Jepang di Universitas. Tapi aku belum begitu lancar." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Gadis Hyuuga ini memang datang ke Jepang untuk lebih mendalami bahasa, dan juga mengikuti program Internship di salah satu perusahaan business consulting di Jepang. Tidak seperti kakek buyutnya, Hinata ingin sekali tinggal di negeri sakura ini setelah Ia lulus nanti.

"Oh begitukah? Ah, soal pertanyaan mu tadi, dirumah ini ada yang seperti mu, kurasa. Orang ini." Lanjut Ebisu-san sambil menunjuk sebuah nama yang ada di list nama penghuni rumah share house yang ada diantara dokumen kontrak.

"Namikaze...Naruto-san? Bukan orang Jepang?"

"Bukan, padahal namanya seperti orang Jepang ya? Seperti namamu." Ebisu-san terkekeh.

"Eh? Asalnya dari mana." Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Perancis. Namanya memang terdengar jepang, tapi penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang sama sekali. Ya kau punya banyak waktu untuk berkenalan dengan penghuni rumah ini nanti. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ebisu lalu merapikan dokumen-dokumen kontrak Hinata, lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya, aku tak sabar menantikannya. Terima kasih Ebisu-san." Hinata pun ikut berdiri, dan bertindak seperti penghuni rumah dengan mengantarkan tamu hingga ke pintu. Yah, bagaimana pun gadis itu akan mulai tinggal disana.

"Sama-sama. Ku harap kau menikmati hari-hari mu selama di Jepang. Nanti sekali waktu aku pasti akan mengadakan kegiatan bersama seluruh penghuni share house yang ku kelola. Bisa pesta, bisa jalan-jalan, belum ditentukan. Ku harap kau bisa ikut."

"Tentu." Setelah Ebisu pamit pergi, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Seketika kasur itu berderit cukup keras, membuat gadis itu terkaget-kaget sendiri. Kamarnya cukup luas, dan ada jendela di dindiang dekat pintu. Sepertinya Ia akan menyukai tempat ini, semuanya begitu sempurna atau setidaknya cukup bagi gadis itu, ya, selain kasur nya tentu saja. Belum selesai menghitung sampai 60, Hinata kembali tertidur.

 **~oOo~**

Pukul 8.30, Hinata baru tiba dirumahnya lagi. Tenten memang tidak sabaran, baru saja tidur 2 jam, gadis berambut coklat itu sudah menghubungi sahabatnya lagi. Tenten bilang semua kelasnya baru saja selesai, jadi Ia ingin menemani Hinata ke city hall Shibuya-ku untuk mendaftarkan gadis itu ke kantor pemerintahan setempat sebagai warga Shibuya sementara, mengingat waktu tinggal Hinata dijepang akan cukup lama. Setelah berusaha berkompromi untuk melakukannya esok hari, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menolak Tenten. Registrasi kependudukan hanya alasan Tenten untuk menyeret Hinata kesana kemari, melihat-lihat dan mengitari kawasan shinjuku dan shibuya. Mereka berfoto di Shibuya scramble street dan patung hachiko yang terkenal, lalu ke bank untuk membuat rekening bank selama Hinata berada di Jepang. Hinata tidak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi pada tenten, tapi Ia benar benar lelah.

"Tadaima..." ucapnya kecil. Lampu di koridor dalam rumah tidak dinyalakan, namun Hinata bisa melihat lampu di ruang tengah menyala, seperti ada orang yang sedang berada disini. Ia kembali teringat dengan orang perancis namun memiliki nama Jepang yang disebutkan oleh Ebisu san tadi pagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung ke ruang tengah.

"Konbanwa..." Sapanya saat membuka pintu ruang tengah.

"Ah, Konbanwa." Didalam ruang tengah ada seorang laki-laki berwajah jepang dan seorang perempuan. Entah mengapa Hinata bisa merasakan sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya. Mereka langsung berdiri begitu melihat Hinata,

"Hajimemashite, Hyuuga Hinata desu. Hina tte yondemo ii desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. But you can call me Hina. Nice to meet you.)" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya ramah.

"Toneri tomoushimasu. Yoroshiku (Call me Toneri. Nice to meet you)"

"Watashi wa Karui desu. Yoroshiku ne (I'm Karui. Nice to meet you)"

Stelah itu mereka berbincang cukup lama. Teman share house nya sangat baik, dari cerita-cerita mereka, Hinata tahu bahawa Toneri adalah seorang penerjemah freelance yang kadang-kadang juga bekerja di akhir pekan. Sedangkan Karui bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal di Tokyo. Hinata mengira bahwa Toneri masih berumur setidaknya dibawah 25 tahun, ternyata Hinata sedikit salah saat Toneri mengatakan bahwa umurnya tahun ini akan memasuki 31 tahun. Sedangkan Karui, karena untuk wanita pembicaraan umur sangat sensitif, jadi Ia tidak menanyakkannya. Namun Hinata bisa menebak kalau umur karui diatas 30 tahun.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, gadis berambut indigo itu pamit undur diri. Tubuh nya lelah sekali. Besok masa internship di perusahaan business consulting akan dimulai, Hinata harus tidur yang cukup agar terlihat segar esok harinya. Setelah melakukan ritual sebelum tidurnya, belum lagi kepalanya menyentuh bantal, gadis itu sudah melayang ke alam mimpi.

 **~oOo~**

Kau bisa berencana, tapi terkadang tuhan memuliki rencana lain untukmu.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Secara fisik ia masih sangat lelah, tapi karena begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkan dan perasaan tidak tenang karena Internship nya akan dimulai esok hari, gadis itu terbangun lagi dari tidurnya, dan ini sudah yang kedua kali.

Ia berguling ke kiri, lalu meraih handphone yang sedang di charge di atas kepala tempat tidur. 2.00 am. Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Namun karena ini sudah kedua kalinya gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk minum sesuatu. Mungkin dengan begitu tidurnya akan nyenyak setelahnya, lagi pula tenggorokannya kering.

Biasanya, Hinata selalu membawa air minum kedalam kamarnya sebelum tidur. Tapi karena sebelumnya terlalu lelah, Hinata memilih langsung tidur. Siapa yang mengira Ia akan bangun di tengah malam? Dengan malas, gadis itu meraih botol minuman merah jambu miliknya, dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil air putih. Rumah ini memang masih belum familiar untuknya, tapi Ia merasa akan betah tinggal disini. Saat menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Siapa yang masih belum tidur selarut ini? Ia hanya mengenakan hot pants dan gaun katun tali spageti dengan potongan dada rendah tanpa luaran. Sedikit ragu untuk masuk karena Hinata tidak terbiasa untuk berpakaian terbuka dihadapan orang lain (apalagi pria) mengingat Hyuuga Hiashi sangat menjaga tata krama dan sopan santun dan ajaran itu telah ditanamkan sejak dini pada anak-anaknya. Namun Hinata teringat lagi akan perkataan Karui, terkadang Karui suka menonton film hingga tengah malam di ruang tengah. Ia hanya berharap jika orang yang ada di ruang tengah adalah Karui, karena jika sesama perempuan tak apa kan?

Gadis itu membuka pintu menuju ruang tengah.

Dan saat itu Hinata melihatnya.

Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Tas kerjanya terletak disamping kiri kursi, sedangkan jas hitam nya disampirkan di sandaran kursi sebelah kanannya. Itu adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat mata paling biru dalam hidupnya, terbingkai dengan kacamata tanpa frame dan terfokus pada layar laptop putihnya. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya yang putih, benar-benar membuat penampilannya seperti orang eropa atau amerika pada umumnya.

"H-Hello..." gadis itu mencoba menyapa pria itu dengan ramah. Saat pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum padanya, Hinata bisa merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu kecil yang terbang dalam perutnya.

"Hi. You must be the new girl. I'm Naru."

Balas pria itu dengan suara yang paling maskulin yang pernah Hinata dengar.

 **つづく**

From Author:

Halo! Aku memutuskan untuk merombak lagi cerita ini karena setelah membaca beberapa masukan dari teman-teman dan membaca ulang ceritaku. Ternyata aku memang belum begitu bisa menulis dengan sudut padang orang pertama pelaku utama. Aku mohon maaf pada teman-teman karena sudah membaca ceritaku yang terkesan amburadul itu. Dan ini aku persembahkan, brand new S'il te Plait! Semoga semuanya suka ya!

Terakhir, reviews, masukan, kritik, pertanyaan, semuanya akan ku terima, jadi silahkan katakan padaku apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai cerita ini. Mungkin pertama kali yang akan kalian soroti karena fanfic ini sangat OOC, tapi aku memang sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, memberikan latar belakang yang baru pada masik-masing tokoh tanpa menghilangkan karakteristik asli. Well mungkin sedikit modifikasi pada karakteristik asli juga.

Cheers!

Ichikawa Hikaru.


End file.
